Sky High Colours
by amy. j x
Summary: It's New Year in Hollyoaks. Will John Paul get more than he wished for when he's welcoming in 2008? Rated K in chapter one, but will probably become T in later chapters. Sorry really bad summary. Please R&R.
1. Spinning

_AN: The title has nothing to do with the story, but my friends were thinking of forming a band and it was going to be their name, and I dunno, guess it just stuck in my head._

_Anyway, please read and review. Thanks._

**Sky High Colours.**

New Years Eve in Hollyoaks. Nothing special. Nothing new.

And the aching in my heart just wouldn't go away.

The aching for the man who stole my heart and took it all the way to Dublin.

God, how I missed him.

His smile.

His touch.

His laugh.

His voice.

His kiss.

Just _him._

Yet here I am, in the loft with Elliot. You know, if it wasn't for the glasses and the silly hat and the fact that I couldn't get over a certain brown-eyed boy, then maybe Elliot would have been my type.

But he wasn't.

And now I've got no one but my geeky college friend to bring in the New Year with.

We're both already half way to being out of our heads.

And it's only nine.

God! How pathetic.

I can see my mum and sisters the other side of the bar, already making a show of themselves, all except Tina of course.

There she is nursing a glass of red wine and staring into nowhere.

I wonder what's bothering her this time?

And there's that stylist from Evissa.

Niall.

Weird name but he's got a nice bum. Although there's just something about him. He keeps glaring at mum. Don't even think she's noticed but I have.

It's starting to creep me out.

Then there are all the usual suspects on the dance floor.

Sarah with her tongue down Rhys's throat. Looks like she got over Craig quickly enough.

And Hannah, dancing with that Danny boy, with an actual grin on her face, and I can't help but smile.

Kris and Zoe.

Kris. That guy's just got a special talent for getting under my skin.

Katy and Justin are practically glued to each other.

I haven't really talked to Katy in a while. Guess we just drifted apart.

Everyone else must have gone to The Dog, but it's still pretty busy in here.

I scan the room once more. I mean Elliot's a nice guy, but I really don't think I can start 2008 with his drunken ramblings about atoms, and all that science stuff he's into, constantly drilling into my ear.

And it's whilst I'm scanning the bar that suddenly I sober up.

Everything in my line of vision goes blurry, but the figure standing at the door.

My senses seem to heighten and even from this distance I can tell he's still wearing that aftershave that I always loved.

I can see the sparkle of his heavenly dark eyes.

And if I try hard enough, when I lick my lips subconsciously, I can almost taste him on my lips. Even after all this time.

My heart rate is climbing dangerously high, and I swear I'm almost spinning.


	2. Do I Need A Reason?

_AN: I'm not sure if many people are actually reading this, and I'm not even sure where I'm going with the story and how long it's going to be, but if you are reading this please tell me what you think._

_Anyway, on with the story._

At first I don't even realise I'm doing it, but before I know it I've risen from my seat and I'm walking in a sort of trance towards Craig. My eyes are locked on his, and I can see the apprehension hidden behind the chocolaty hue of his eyelash-framed orbs, and all I want to do is hold him and take it all away.

I'm standing right in front of him know and still we're staring into each other's eyes. It's like a drug. And I don't want to ever give up. The high I'm getting just from standing here, it's almost too much.

And just like that he's holding my hand, pulling me in for a hug, and it's then I realise this is either some kind of dream, or all my wishes are coming true.

He's back. He's holding me. In public.

All of a sudden he pulls back and I shiver from the loss of contact.

"I've got so much to tell you." His voice is so beautiful, like a song I'd never tire of listening to.

"Craig." I barely whisper his name. Even now I've said his name, I still can't believe he's here. And he still hasn't let go of my hand.

"It's…" I squint at the clock, "10 to midnight on New Year's eve. I don't know about you, but I'd rather enjoy the party and get a drink." It's only partly the truth. I really can't deal with all Craig's denial and excuses and 'I'm not gay'. But then I remember that he's holding my hand, in the packed club and leading me to the bar, and I grin like the cat that got the cream.

"What you smilin' for?" I almost laugh at how obvious my answer must be.

"Do I really need a reason?"

He smiles back and squeezes my hand.

Once we have our drinks, I lead him back to where Elliot's sitting just in case he was wondering where I'd went.

He's sitting talking to himself, his glasses slipping down his nose, and his hat is sitting lopsided. He keeps giggling like a schoolgirl, and I can feel Craig trying to hold in his laughter as he stands next to me.

After deciding we wouldn't really be missed, as Elliot was doing a good job of entertaining himself, we head for the dancefloor.

The music's pumping all around, and there must be another 100 people in the club, but to us they're forgotten. He pulls me to him and I sigh in pleasure as he rests his head on my shoulder. Then the chanting of people round us brings me back to my senses. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" And I'm holding my breath, waiting for Craig to tense up, but it never comes. My mind races with all sorts of thought's of what's he's going to do when the all-important 'Happy New Year' is shouted. Will it be just a matey hug? An awquard moment? A kiss? But before I have any more time to contemplate the matter everyone's cheering and hugging each other.

He smiles that beautiful smile at me, and my shiver goes charging down my spine. He puts his hand on my neck and it's as if everything is moving in slow motion. Our breath is mingling in the air between us and our faces are mere millimetres apart. Slowly, almost cautiously he presses his lips to mine, and it's like a first kiss. Slow, nervous, hands shaking. But then the passion between us grows, and his hands are snaking their way up and down my back, pulling me closer. His mouth is opening to allow my tongue to gain access. And it's at this moment that I realise he's really changed. Before he left he wouldn't have held my hand in the bar, he wouldn't be kissing me, he wouldn't be showing such passion towards me in such a crowded area, but now he is. And he's not flinching, or pulling away, in fact, he instigated the kiss; he's the one pulling me closer.

Our tongues are battling for dominance, and I know that if we don't stop now, we'll die from lack of oxygen. So I pull back. And he smiles at me, his eyes sparkling with love, and he says "Happy New Year!"

I chuckle and pull him against me.

I'm fully aware of the way mum's looking at me with tears in her eyes.

I'm fully aware of the way Sarah's glaring at me.

I'm fully aware of everyone else in the room, but I choose to ignore them, as I nuzzle his neck and whisper back "Happy New Year."


	3. We Need To Talk

_**AN: I've got a slight idea of where I might be taking the fic now. Not sure how long it's going to be, maybe 4 or 5 chapters. And I'm sorry for starting the story off in present tense and changing to past. It's just easier to write in past tense. **_

_**Anyway, thanks for those who are reading. **_

I lift my head from the comfort of Craig's shoulder and smile. "Let's get out of here." I must have happiness pouring from me, but who could blame me. I take his hand and lead him to the door, but not before wishing mum Happy New Year and telling her we were going back to ours. She gave me a disapproving look, but didn't say anything, so we continued on our way to the door.

Once outside he looked straight into my eyes and pulled my head to his again, starting another earth-shattering kiss.

When we eventually reached my house after a long journey, which should only have taken 5 minutes but was prolonged by the entire stopping to kiss each other every 20 seconds routine, I fumbled with my keys and pulled him inside. I started to kiss him with fervour, grappling with clothing, but he pulled back and simply said "Not now." I must have looked confused or upset, or both, because he went on to explain.

"We need to talk first." He looked at me with so much love that I thought I might burst. I sat down on the sofa and gestured for him to do so. He took my hand in his and started to talk. "Now, can you please just let me tell you the whole story without any interruptions?" I just nod. "When I was in Dublin, I learnt a lot about myself. I realised that, yes I still like girls, but also I was attracted to guys just as much. I missed you like hell, but I knew I couldn't be gay. That's when it hit me. I'm…" he took a deep breath. "I'm bi, John Paul. And I want you to be there when I tell my family. I never lied to you; every time I said 'I'm not gay', as ridiculous it may have seemed to you, it was true. But every time I told you I loved you it was the truth as well. I never stopped loving you all the time I was in Dublin. I couldn't get you out of my head. So, that's why I'm here. I tried to get tickets home for Christmas, but I couldn't, so I thought New Year would have to be second best." He looked at me expectantly, and I guess it was my turn to talk.

"I love you too Craig." That was all I could manage before I covered his mouth in a passionate kiss, and started pulling at his top. I managed to detach my mouth from his for over 10 seconds to mutter out "Upstairs." Before I started pulling him up the stairs and into my bedroom. He started pulling at my top until we were both half naked. I marvelled at the sight of his toned, tanned chest, and I could tell he was looking at me too. He pulled my against him using the belt loops on my jeans, until you couldn't tell where I ended and he started. I had gone to long without this, and it couldn't stop here. I started grabbed at his arse, and pulled him towards the bed in a frenzy of heat and passion.

When I woke the first thing I realised was that my head was spinning and my throat felt groggy. Classic signs that I had drank too much at the party last night. The second thing I realised was that there was an arm draped over my middle, and a head resting on my shoulder. The third thing I realised was that it was Craig. And the fourth thing I realised was that last night was amazing. I felt the flutter of eyelashes on my shoulder, and the mouth opening to murmur a sleepy "Morning." I smiled and kissed him on the head.

"Want something to eat?"

"Mmhmm"

I pulled on some pyjama bottoms and headed to the kitchen, preparing for the grilling I was about to receive.


	4. Are You Ready?

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had a bit of writers block. Anyway, hopefully this chapter isn't too rubbish. _

_As always, please read, enjoy and review. x_

I slowly crept down the stairs, knowing exactly which floorboards creaked, and which did not. When I reached the bottom I sighed, as, by the looks of things, there was no one in.

I walked to the kitchen and jumped out of my skin when I saw my mum sitting at the kitchen table. Cup of tea in one hand, and a scornful look on her face.

"Morning." Her voice was cold, and I was shocked that I could evoke such a reaction from her.

"Morning mum. What's wrong?"

"Ha! What's wrong! That Craig Dean's no good for you, and you know it!" She sighed and stood up, wrapping her arms around me, obviously she has calmed down, and I can't help but feel relieved.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. He's already broken your heart. God knows how many times. I just…"

I could hear the pain in her voice, and I hate that I'm the one causing it.

"I know mum. I know it's probably a mistake, and yes he has broken my heart countless times before, but I love him, and no matter how many times he hurts me, I'm just going to go back to him. You just need to accept it. Believe it or not, I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Oh believe me, I know."

I laugh, but then I remember this is my mum I'm talking to, and it's just so wrong on so many levels, so instead I go a lovely shade of beetroot.

"Anyway, I didn't come down here for a heart-to-heart with you, as much of an enjoyable addition that was to my morning. I actually came down to get some breakfast, so, if I could just…"

"Oh, sorry." She scoots out the way of the cupboard, and that's when I hear it. A tiny little creak on the stairway.

Someone had been listening in, and I bet I could easily work out who that someone was.

"Craig?"

I walk over to the staircase, and standing there, caught red handed is Craig. In only a t-shirt and boxers.

"Um…" I can see the cogs turning in his brain to come up with a suitable excuse.

"Well, you see the thing is, um, well, I was wondering where you had got to, cause you were taking so long, so, um, I decided to come and find you?"

I can here mum's laugh from the kitchen, and suddenly Craig must realise how stupid an excuse that must sound.

"Let me rephrase that. I heard my name being mentioned when I was on the way to the bathroom, and I couldn't resist. I'm so sorry. For listening and for all that stuff you said. I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you again."

My mum scoffs at that, and I turn to give her a look that could kill.

I realise that I'm not that comfortable having such a private conversation with my mum in the other room, so I nod my head in the direction of the stairs.

Once we're in my room, he sits awkwardly on the edge of my bed, and I remain standing.

"Look, about last night…"

I see the look of sudden horror on his face and decide the sooner I finish that sentence the better.

"I don't regret a single second, what you heard down there, I wasn't the one that was worrying about you hurting me, it was my mum. And I mean, yes, maybe I am worried a little about when you go back to Ireland, but while your still here we can make it work, I know we can. If you want to that is, but if you don't, that's fine. We can just forget about everything that's happened…"

I'm silenced by a tender kiss.

"You were babbling."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He smiles and takes my hand in his, and leads me to the bed. He perches on the edge of my dark duvet and looks straight into my eyes.

"I do want this. No doubt about it. I love you. And what do you mean, when I go back to Ireland? I'm not going back."

My jaw hits the floor at this little confession of his. And he smiles such a warm smile, and I feel so proud that it's just for me.

"I got a transfer. Told them I needed to be in England for 'family reasons', so I've been transferred to Liverpool. I know it's still a completely different city, but it's nowhere near as far away as Ireland, so we can still see each other all the time. And don't worry about what my mum will say, I told her all about it when I got back yesterday, just didn't tell her my whole reason, although I think she kind of realised. Just told her I missed home, and she seemed satisfied with that, so… Yeah, I'm moving back to England, is that ok, I mean I'll stay in Ireland if you want, although I don't think the uni will be very happy with me…"

I grin, and it's his turn to be silenced by a kiss.

"You were babbling."

…

"You ready?"

It's now just after 12 o'clock on New Years Day, the first day in 2008, and I can't help but add as a cheesy after thought, the first day of the rest of my life with Craig Dean.

We're standing outside the door to The Dog, hand in hand, and it's surprising me how much his hand his shaking in mine. This is it. We've been here before, telling his family that we were a couple, but this time it's for sure. This time Craig isn't a confused teenager. He knows what he is. And more importantly what, and who, he wants, and I can't believe that 'who' is me.

"As I'll ever be."

I give his hand one more reassuring squeeze as we walk into the flat.


	5. Shaking

_AN: The final part! Please tell me what you think, and if you think I should continue writing fan fiction. _

_Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed, I hope you're not disappointed with this part._

_Xx_

We walked up the stairs, his grip on my hand verging on painful, but I didn't dare mention anything.

I was too happy he was actually doing this.

Frankie was in the kitchen when we arrived at the door.

"Oh hiya love!"

She turned from her washing up, slipping the pink Marigolds from her hands.

Glancing at me, and then to our clasped hands, she plastered on a fake smile, saying "Hi John-Paul."

I could see in her eyes how uncomfortable she was with the situation.

"Hi." I smile weakly.

I can feel our hands shaking, and I'm not sure if it's me, him or both of us.

"Sit down, sit down."

Frankie ushers us into the living room and she sits on the sofa.

"Actually mum, I think it's better if I stand. I have something to tell you."

"You told me all about the transfer last night." Her face is a picture of confusion.

"Talking of last night," at this point she glares at me, "it would have been nice for you to call."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Craig's reply is sheepish, and I can't help the feeling of dread that washes over me. Is he ready for this?

"Erm, is Jack about? I want everyone to hear this. Jake and Steph and Darren, as well."

Oh god, Jake's going to be here. And Darren. I'm not sure if I can take the homophobic comments, and the death stares.

"They're all down stairs. I'll just go get them. I think the pub will be quiet just now, so it shouldn't be a problem."

He smiles at her retreating back and turns to face me.

"Are you ok?" I'm almost afraid of the answer I'm going to get.

"Yeah." He smiles, a gorgeous smile that lights up his face and leans in to kiss me. My head spins at the feather-light touch, and before long we forget where we are.

Or that we have company.

"Ooh, what have we here!" Darren's mocking voice is ringing on my ears, and I can see the annoyance on Craig's face.

But he doesn't tense or move away. He holds my hand tighter, and smiles.

"I think you can work it out for yourself Darren."

Craig's response shocks me. The confidence he now has in himself, and I can't believe I doubted him for a second.

Everyone else is now filing in to the small room, and I just manage to hold back a laugh as Steph announces her arrival with,

"This better be good, I was talking to Max, you know!"

Oh, believe me, it's good.

Craig turns to me one last time and smiles, looking straight in my eyes, and squeezes my hand, signalling that he's ready.

"Oh god! Not this again. You've only been back a day, and he's already got you wrapped round his little finger."

Jack is quickly silenced by a light slap on the head from Frankie and a disgusted look from Steph.

"Well, mum's probably already told you all that I'm moving back to England."

Everyone in the room nods, hanging onto his every word to see what little revelation he has in store for them all.

"Well, I told mum it was because I was having trouble concentrating on my studies, because I missed home. Well, that's partly the truth."

The room is filled with the sound of a scoff, obviously from Jake.

I glare at him, and all attention is returned to Craig.

"When I was in Dublin, I realised I still loved John Paul, and that…that," He takes a number of deep breaths, and he is visibly shaking. All I want to do is hold him and make everything alright.

"That I'm bi."

The silence in the room is deafening, and the shaking of the hand in mine never stops.

"Well, say something."

Even his voice is shaking.

"Well, to be honest son, we had kind of figured you weren't straight. And I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say I was sick of forever hearing you sayin' 'I'm not gay.'"

He smiles for the first time since they walked into the room, and it feels like I can breath again.

"I don't know why you're so nervous, Craig. I think it's sweet, you make a great couple." Steph's reaction wasn't exactly a shock.

"Ha! Well, I think it's disgusting. Two men together, it's sick, and…"

"Oh shut up Jake!"

I'm as surprised as everyone else in the room to hear that the interruption came from Frankie.

"I am so fed up of you bad mouthing them! He's your brother, for god's sake! And if you can't accept that he's in love with another man, then you can just get out now! GET OUT!"

One last disgusted scoff is all we hear of Jake Dean, and he's gone.

"Thanks mum."

Craig approaches his mum with small shy steps, and before he even reaches her she pulls him into a rib-cracking hug, and breaths in his ear, "Don't be so stupid."

I smile.

Amazed that Frankie has finally come to accept her son fully.

"And you mister," She turns her head to me, and I can't help but think that she's going to murder me.

But the look in her eyes, says nothing of the kind.

"Thank you."

I'm speechless, and even more so when she pulls me into a hug.

"Right, well I think we better leave these two alone." Jack's voice fills the air, and the rest of the Dean-Osbourne family depart the room.

I smile nervously before pulling him into a hug, and whispering in his ear, "I knew you could do it."

His chocolate eyes are burning with love, and the kiss I receive nearly sucks all the breath out of my lungs.

"I love you. So much. Maybe even too much."

He chuckles slightly at my last statement.

"You can never love Craig Dean too much. I'm just too amazing."

I laugh, and pull him into another kiss.

God, I hope the whole year continues like this!


End file.
